1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite image generating apparatus, a composite image generating method, and a storage medium which combine a shot image with another image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image output apparatus extracts a human figure from an image shot with a digital camera, determines the posture of the extracted human figure, and combines a character image with the human figure according to the determined posture, thereby displaying the resulting image.